


如何投靠阿不思.邓布利多

by huaqi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 年龄操作
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaqi/pseuds/huaqi
Summary: 梗源自《色戒》。年龄操作36岁盖X18岁邓。后续会有比较长的时间跨度，有养成和调教情节。故事背景发生在19世纪初的普鲁士，德意志帝国前身，在整个国家动乱和不稳定的情况下，巫师的处境并不像后来那么低调和艰难。以此为前提，格林德沃意识到这就是自己的野心和抱负实现的时机，而唯一理解他的却是父亲留下的18岁的“情妇”、格林德沃家族养大用以情色社交的“养子”邓布利多。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章、  
盖勒特.格林德沃的父亲死了。  
漫长的葬礼终于结束，深夜里，格林德沃的庄园死去一般矗立在黑暗中，格林德沃向来知道，就算是老格林德沃活着的时候，也未曾给过这座庄园什么鲜活的名声，从他还很小的时候开始，这里就像是被笼罩在渡鸦翅膀的阴影之下，以至他十六岁时就离开了家，去任何他熟悉的土地以外的地方。  
风不时鼓动着已经有上百年历史的窗棂，对于其他纯血贵族来说，只要有继承人，格林德沃庄园就还是能永存下去，血统和继承成了这个庄园唯一的真理：盖勒特会证明他们是错的。他独自坐在漆黑的房间中，垂下来的床幔披在他肩头。赤足踩着窗外投进卧室里的冰凉月色，他慢慢的抽烟，燃烧的烟丝在整个房间的灰蓝色中融化成微弱的火光，格林德沃盯着它，脸冷硬得像沉没在海底的雕塑，冷冰冰的盯着坠落在海水中的细弱光点。  
走廊里传来了脚步声。  
雕像在这一秒钟被惊醒，他眼珠动了动，漫不经心地把烟草熄灭，在他身后，卧室的门被轻轻推开了，格林德沃没有回头，一种异样的滋味在心头溢起，那感觉仿佛是他身置丛林中，一只食草动物，或者某种轻捷的鸟类，正在向他靠近。  
他看到灰蓝色的空气被一道暖黄色的光劈开了，一个被拉长的瘦削人影映在光里。  
“您回来了。”那个人说道：“仆人们都在等着见您。”  
格林德沃几不可查的挑动了一下眉毛，他几乎要忘记了，在这个被渡鸦的翅膀笼罩的地方，还有什么在悄悄盛开，他是存活在荆棘丛林里食草的活物。  
“进来”格林德沃简短又冰冷的吩咐道。他已经不是二十年前离家时的十六岁少年了，他还没有忘记，在他离开期间，他父亲包养了一个情妇，虽然那男孩在外的名声不是这样，但格林德沃始终这样认为。  
十年前他回过家，那个年幼的男孩就站在他父亲身边，红头发，蓝色眼睛，穿着丝绸衬衣，胸口挂着火红色的宝石胸针，用来固定他小小的羊皮披风，手指上带着闪亮的戒指———他父亲把这男孩打扮得像个娈童，尽管老格林德沃对外声称，这八岁的英国男孩是他的养子。  
格林德沃已经十年没有见过他了，他当然会长大，但格林德沃不会大发慈悲把他当成自己的兄弟，十年来这男孩一直伺候着他衰老可悲的父亲，没有过什么快活的日子。  
他冷淡的想着，听到男孩走进房间———关上了门。格林德沃兴致缺缺地拨开了垂落在自己肩头的床帐，这种流程让他感觉到乏味，让他很容易联想那些磨蹭在他身边喷了香水的肉体，摩拜一般抚摸着他的那些手指，娇软的调笑……格林德沃后悔让他进来了。  
“或者，您该休息了”突然，那男孩的声音就近在咫尺，事实上他仅仅是站在格林德沃身后的床头，与他一床之隔，他的声音听起来稳定而清冷，像一块悬在刀尖的薄冰：“明天不会有客人拜访了，今晚我就睡在隔壁的房间。”  
咒语从杖尖射出来的细响，从格林德沃身后渐渐有暖黄的灯光晕染开，格林德沃皱了皱眉，侧目看了过去。  
一个穿着丝绸衬衫的少年———或者说青年站在床边，轮廓似乎还介于青涩与成熟之间，他微微低着头望着眼前的灯火，脖颈修长，拥有小巧的喉结，光线在他散落下来的发丝间跳跃，映透他蜷曲在鬓间的柔软发尾。他手里拿着自己的魔杖。  
仿佛察觉到了格林德沃的视线，他抬起头看过来，格林德沃不知道是不是自己的错觉，他仿佛看到他眼角有闪亮的水光一闪而过，他在为老格林德沃哭泣吗？  
“您变得很不一样了”少年说：“或许您还记得我的名字……”  
“我不记得了。”格林德沃恶劣的眯了眯眼睛。  
“阿不思.邓布利多”对方不急不躁的说：“我们上次见面还是十年前。”  
我了解你这种货色。格林德沃想着。上流贵族们有很多拓宽交际圈的手段，除了联姻、把成年女眷推入社交圈外，有很多人也愿意在政界饲养自己的鹰犬，从小培养是最好的选择，除此之外，还有许多其他用途。格林德沃露出一个讽刺的笑容。  
包括他父亲在内，这些老巫师活得如同一具干瘪的僵尸，他们大多数还没脱离享乐主义的荼毒，而永远不会去在意外面的世界已经变成了什么样子。格林德沃知道，他们只是以此为借口，为自己寻找可以豢养的年轻男孩，像培养儿子和情妇一样培养他们，让他们看起来也如同一个像模像样的贵族，进而在成年后，为自己赚取更多的益处。  
格林德沃随意把脚踩在床上，他翘起腿，靠着床头，审视着邓布利多。他十八岁了，据说在这个年纪，他们会亲自为他破处，可怜的小东西，老格林德沃这就死了，他现在变得像个无主的小寡妇。  
“你完全不必过来”格林德沃这样想着，声音却很轻，充满了抚慰的柔情，他眉眼的线条令人动容的轻柔低垂下来：“葬礼已经让人够累了，你已经不需要再为我父亲奔波更多了，十年来你把他照顾得很好，是不是？”  
“是他一直在照顾我”邓布利多没有望着他，脸上的表情看起来开始放松了，他背对着格林德沃坐下，手臂轻轻靠在床头的矮柜子上，在跳跃的灯火下，他上半身纤细的影子落在床上、格林德沃的赤脚边。  
格林德沃谨慎的判断着，像一条潜伏在黑暗中的蛇，盘在食草动物身后汲取他空气中的滋味，他盯着邓布利多微微低垂的睫毛，修长的脖子，声线依旧像风一样柔和：“也就是说，你也不想离开这儿？就算我给你一座别的宅子？”  
“您也需要有人照顾”邓布利多镇定而真诚地说，他扭过头望着格林德沃，双眼蓝得惊人，格林德沃从未在这栋宅子里见过像这样富有生机的蓝色，他在心里冷静的思索，想要从这里面分辨出陷阱的痕迹，邓布利多继续说道：“您可以让这里开始变得不一样，这里这么多年都死气沉沉的，你不喜欢，是不是？”  
豁然间，好像有一根针在心头被轻轻的拨动了。格林德沃意外的瞪着他，意识到他在有目的性的靠近自己。他危险的眯起了眼睛，下一刻，毒蛇弹了出去，紧紧缠住了邓布利多的脖子———他的大手掐住了邓布利多柔软的后颈，强迫他倾斜身体，靠在自己肩膀上。邓布利多的魔杖掉在了地上。  
邓布利多没有发出任何声音，连惊叫都没有，他的蓝眼睛望着格林德沃，带着欲盖弥彰的试探和好奇。  
“别害怕”格林德沃轻轻抚摸他剧烈起伏的胸口，即便他的手指钳着他的脖子，他的语气也依旧温存轻柔，他自认不该如此粗暴的对待老父亲的情妇，可他想从自己身上得到点什么呢？“我不需要你照顾，阿尔”他用了一个轻柔的称呼：“我对我父亲使用过的所有东西都不感兴趣。”  
邓布利多的脸颊泛起了潮红，他明显听懂了格林德沃的讽刺，便想要坐起来挣脱他的禁锢，却又被男人蛮横地拉了回去，他跌倒在他腿上，抓住床单试图后退，但格林德沃的手如此有力，粗暴的揪着他后颈的衣领，不允许他起身离开。  
他们在床上做无声的拉锯战，邓布利多不可避免地被拖上了床，他双腿挣扎着踢散了床头束起的幔帐，他们激烈纠缠的身体被挡在了床帐之后。  
一只修长纤细的手猛地挣动出来，抓住了晃动的床柱，伸直手指到处摸索，紧接着幔帐中传来少年一声短促的惊叫，然后是布料撕裂的声音。  
“啪！”咯吱咯吱的晃动声中，夹杂两声凌厉的耳光。  
格林德沃骑在少年身上，恼火的看着虎口上的深深齿痕，邓布利多躺在他身下，脸颊红肿，头发凌乱，衬衣从中间撕开，赤裸的胸口起伏着袒露出来，但裤子还好好的穿在身上。  
他看起来一片茫然，仿佛不明白情况为什么会变成这样，格林德沃俯下身的时候，他微微颤抖了一下，紧紧闭上了眼睛。紧随而至的不是殴打，一只手插入他发间轻柔的抚摸，另一只手在他的胸口，邓布利多依旧紧绷，他耻辱的闭着眼，这个喜怒无常的男人，这不过是他另外一种高高在上的羞辱。  
“我明白我的父亲很宠爱你，你才会变成这种样子，认为他走了，这宅子里的一切都需要由你照料”格林德沃轻声细语：“但你瞧，我不管你想从我这儿得到什么，只要你不干涉我的事情……”他伸出舌头舔过邓布利多的脖子，促狭的轻笑传进了他的耳朵：“我就不会让你太空虚寂寞。”  
“不是……”  
“什么？”格林德沃靠近了一点，想要听清他颤抖的呢喃。  
邓布利多挣动了一下，却被真正的成年男人更加有力的压在身下，他感到自己像是什么被猛兽的脚爪压在地上的动物。他放弃了以更加体面的方式与他对话，在这种情势下说出这件事，让他感到极其羞耻：“你父亲把我给了你。”  
“什么给了我？”格林德沃皱起眉头。  
“他把我给了你”邓布利多无奈的闭着眼重复道：“他死后我是属于你的。”  
“他一直希望在你回家后，可以有一个人做你的助力”他继续说：“他希望你不会孤军奋战，而你一直是个我行我素的混蛋。”  
他承认他是想故意激怒格林德沃，但没有什么预想中的殴打，漫长的沉默让他忍不住睁开眼睛，侧目看着身上的男人。他的轮廓深深隐没在黑暗之中，抓着他头发的大手慢慢放开了，邓布利多终于得以松动，悄悄的调整了一下自己的姿势，伸手想要合拢自己被撕裂的衬衣。  
“嗤———”格林德沃却揪住他后背的布料，彻底把那件破破烂烂的衬衣从他身上撕了下来。他粗暴得像拆开一件想要刻意弄坏的礼物，他可以扯开包装，在上面尽情弄上属于自己的划痕，如果之后他不喜欢，还会把礼物丢回到父亲面前，这是他的权利。  
“你……”邓布利多一瞬间几乎有些恼火了，他才欠起身来想要骂他几句，就被格林德沃狠狠推回到了床上，他一只手抓着邓布利多的腰，几乎把他提起来，一边扯掉了他的腰带。这男孩的反抗让他产生了兴趣，拙劣的欲擒故纵，格林德沃脸上带着嘲讽的笑，他看着邓布利多奶油一样遮掩在内裤底下的屁股，以及他在挣扎中扭动着的窄腰，那么，这就是父亲留给自己的二手货？一个精细调养的十八岁男孩？除了奉献这具肉体，他还能帮自己什么呢？  
“我要走了！”邓布利多抓住床幔，想要把它掀开。  
“你明明刚才还很恭顺”格林德沃扯掉了他的裤子，抬手狠狠抽打了一下他的屁股，呵斥道：“别动！”他满意的感觉到那瓣臀肉在他手掌下颤动。  
“因为你刚才看起来不像个野兽！”邓布利多大胆地踢了他一脚，翻了个身想要保护自己，却差点跌下床去。格林德沃一把抓住了他，轻而易举拖回到自己怀中，他掐住年轻人的后颈，把他像猎物一样按在自己身下，邓布利多在夜色中白皙滑腻的赤裸身体深深刺激了他，他越是挣扎，格林德沃就硬得越痛，比起他刚刚进门时的矜持模样，他此刻更加符合他的真实面目，更何况，他说他已经属于自己了，那自己会给他想要的属于自己的标记，更何况，他确实在这个讨厌的宅院呆太久了。  
格林德沃解开裤子，粗暴的在他大腿之间摩擦，准备进入他。邓布利多畏惧的瑟缩了一下，却停止了挣扎，他紧紧抓着床单，脸埋在枕头里，屁股被迫高高抬起，格林德沃根本没法从他身上感受到什么火热的反应。他在发抖。  
“怎么回事？”格林德沃皱起眉。  
邓布利多没有回答，可他看起来还是很紧张。  
“你是第一次？”格林德沃意外的放松了手指，他意识到了什么。  
格林德沃放开了他，声音开始变得冷酷了：“下去。”  
邓布利多合拢双腿蜷缩起来，并没有离开，他望着格林德沃的右眼，强迫自己尽可能的与他对视，他侧躺下来，尽管自己双腿之间的部位一览无余，他靠着自己的臂弯，神情里突然带着若有若无的责备，嫌弃格林德沃方才过分鲁莽，他十分珍贵，并且并不该被当做一件物品。  
“我是第一次”邓布利多承认道，他坦率地望着格林德沃的眼睛，伸长一条赤裸的腿，脚趾轻轻碰触格林德沃的膝盖：“但今晚过后，我就不是了。”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章、  
这是老格林德沃死后，庄园里举行的第一场舞会。  
年轻的庄园主人邀请了他过去二十年来结识的众多友人，他们来自于欧洲各地，包括遥远的英格兰。许多人无疑认可格林德沃此时此刻在这片土地上的权势———给他带来了他们的男孩儿。  
格林德沃坐在那张宽阔到浮夸的金扶手沙发上，他的客人们毫不拘束，他也慷慨的请他们把这里当成家：格林德沃喜欢他们身上的某些特质，赞美他们身上与自己相似的那部分。  
一个年轻的英国男孩坐在他怀里，在伦敦被养大，拥有柔软甜蜜的口音，当格林德沃需要的时候，他总是能恰到好处地靠在他的胳膊上，以示自己非常依赖他。但没一会儿格林德沃就厌倦了，他把他让给了别人，然后再一次催促家养小精灵，让阿不思动作快一点儿。  
“邓布利多主人不肯下来，先生”家养小精灵恭敬的看着格林德沃的鞋子：“他说他有话要跟您说，希望您上去找他。”  
“我实在应该派他去厨房去做你干的那些活儿”格林德沃没有动，但眼神漂移到了宽阔的楼梯台阶上，慢慢的说：“这样他就会明白他在这个家里的地位，只比仆人多了一个性交的功能。”  
家养小精灵的头垂得更低了，往后退了几步。“我会去看看他，阿莫尔，你再给他们弄点酒”格林德沃不耐烦了，他抬起手指扫了扫舞池里的男男女女们，然后从沙发上起来，跨过阿莫尔低低躬下去的身体，大步走上了楼梯。  
邓布利多每天的这个时间都呆在书房里，那地方到处都是老格林德沃的痕迹，格林德沃一边漫不经心的上楼，一边厌倦的想到。壁炉前的沙发上依旧残留他父亲身上的烟草味，他回来后几次试图把那些旧家具丢掉，但都被邓布利多阻止了，他简直像个家养的猫一样眷恋已故主人的气息，这让格林德沃感到积怒难解，却又不知道为什么容忍他待在那里让他生气。  
“我以为当我打开门，会看见你用我父亲的什么旧物自慰”格林德沃站在门前，看着邓布利多坐在壁炉旁的背影，无不刻薄的说道：“我以为我父亲给我留下的是像楼下那些男孩一样的，他们看起来可比你更专业。”  
邓布利多放下了书，似乎无法对格林德沃的讽刺无动于衷：“在这件事上您没有立场这么说我，那晚拒绝我的可不是别人。”  
“你该注意一下跟我说话的语气”格林德沃说着，但并不认真纠缠这一点———邓布利多这样对他说话看起来像是还处在叛逆期，让他感觉像抓着一只毛躁又咬人的小猫一样刺激有趣：“我告诉过你我不喜欢处男，容易受伤，哭哭啼啼，不懂得取悦主人。”  
“哎”他故意叹息了一声：“现在看来是我父亲不愿意让我顺心如意，我以为他早就把你干透了。”  
邓布利多沉默不语，格林德沃看得出来他有点生气了：垂着头，盯着手里书的封面，肩膀紧绷着。这让他忍不住伸手去把玩他垂在颈间的一缕卷发。  
“但我相信你没法拒绝我的提议。”  
“……是的”邓布利多沉默了一会儿才回答他，这是个让格林德沃满意的答案。  
“你愿意成为我的婊子。”格林德沃更近了一步，他直白而露骨的说。  
“是的”邓布利多这一下没有沉默，他低垂着睫毛，仿佛早就接受了这一事实：“按照你喜欢的方式。”他似乎还想说什么，但他闭上了嘴。  
“那就跟我到楼下去”格林德沃的手指绕着他的头发，慢慢攥在掌心：“你呆在这儿，就像是个给他守丧的寡妇。”  
“你的父亲去世才三个月，这个舞会太招摇了”邓布利多才说完话，就明智的再次闭嘴了，他这个理由听起来太无足轻重了，老格林德沃的存在还无处不在，他没办法让自己立刻就投入到花天酒地的享乐中去。  
“你知道我不是在征求你的同意，也不是要听你的说教”格林德沃的声音几乎称得上轻柔了，他轻轻伸手拿走了邓布利多的书，双手扶着他的肩膀，邓布利多不得不站起来，他坐得太久了，僵硬得麻痹了一会儿，格林德沃干脆把他抱在怀里，一只手开始解开他的衣扣，邓布利多紧张得闭上了眼睛。  
但格林德沃却说：“去隔壁，把自己打扮打扮，最好看起来像个贵重的礼物。”

格林德沃的朋友们大多都有点放荡不羁———他们不怎么相信纯血贵族和普鲁士皇帝的那一套，但也并不排斥与革命党或者麻瓜来往，局势开始变得不好了……邓布利多经过某些人身边的时候，能够听到他们这样窃窃私语。巫师们必须跟皇室切割关系……  
格林德沃交友的复杂出乎邓布利多的意料，当他挽着格林德沃的胳膊走过大厅，无数窃窃私语传进他的耳朵，这里聚集着来自各个邦国的同盟成员、中立主义者，他们小声嘀咕着各种政治家、将军的名字，邓布利多一声不吭，尽力让自己表现得不为所动。  
“你看报纸么？”格林德沃问道：“麻瓜战争的报道到处都是。”  
“我们为什么要关注麻瓜战争？”邓布利多不经意的反问。  
“你永远不知道这些参战的邦国里有多少巫师”格林德沃答非所问：“我们甚至会掌控战争的走向。”  
邓布利多没有追问，他知道“我们”说的是巫师，追问这个话题目前不符合他的身份和立场。  
盖勒特的归来确实给这栋房子带回了不少新鲜的生机———他像个真正活在十九世纪的人，他了解政治，了解法国和莱茵联邦，会带来很多报纸上没有的小道消息。而老格林德沃并不接触这些，他还活在几百年前巫师与麻瓜界限分明的年代，却并不明白战火早就已经把两个世界的命运融合在了一起。  
“你分神了”邓布利多的腰突然被轻轻环住了，他这时才意识到自己已经盯着桌子上的柠檬蛋糕发呆了好一会儿，他还没来得及分辨，格林德沃的嘴唇就靠近了他：“别像个言而无信的小骗子，做你该做的。”  
邓布利多看着这个男人，突然想要促狭的窃笑：格林德沃想要自己无时无刻把注意力放在他身上。邓布利多已经很久不曾有这种感觉了，与一个更加年轻、但是不至于幼稚轻浮的对象相处，这恰到好处的提醒着邓布利多，他还没有七老八十，也早已经不是个八岁的青涩孩子。自己真是太迟钝了，竟然需要有人来拨弄自己，提醒自己应该怎么绽开情绪。  
格林德沃身边坐了一个陌生男人，他一边与他闲谈，一边把手放在邓布利多的腿上，年轻男孩依稀明白自己该怎么做，如何以矜持而讨好的磨蹭换取主人的欢心，但他总觉得有什么在向上拉扯他，提醒他不该这么做，至少不是现在，他看到长桌边有一个人影闪过，于是更加心不在焉，邓布利多借口起身离开，甚至无暇顾及格林德沃的眼神。他会受到惩罚，但他现在不那么在乎，还有更重要的事。  
他加快步伐穿过舞池里的人群，越走越快，死死盯着在前方不远处隐现在人群中的衣摆，邓布利多在心里反复斟酌着台词，他觉得自己几乎要呼吸不畅了。  
他出现在那男人面前的时候，男人显然一脸意外。可邓布利多记得他，一个英国人，十年前他们见过面，他几乎没怎么变，却显然已经不认得邓布利多了。  
“斯坦森先生”邓布利多露出个得体的微笑，与他寒暄：“竟然能在这儿见到您。”  
“喔……你是……你好”斯坦森擦擦鼻尖上的汗水，视线迅速往周遭扫视了一下，似乎在确认某个危险的角色不在附近：“你见过我？”他毫不掩饰的打量着邓布利多，掂量他在格林德沃心中的位置。  
“久闻大名”邓布利多彬彬有礼的点点头，双手暗暗在身边搅紧了裤线：“代我向费宾先生问好。”  
他抛出了这个名字，注意到斯坦森的表情有了一秒钟微妙的紧绷。

费宾死了。  
那个十年前把他送到格林德沃家的男人，在第三年就被暗杀了。他曾经期待八岁的阿不思.邓布利多能够成为他切入格林德沃家的重要媒介：把他包装成一个最人畜无害的宠物，一个纯真的八岁男孩，一张奉献给格林德沃家族涂鸦的白纸。  
事实上在他站在格林德沃家客厅的地毯上之前，他就学会了他该学会的一切。只不过他要做的比普通的男孩更难，他一定要看起来像是没有雕琢过，费宾花了很大力气把他的纯真调教得那样浑然天成，并且告诉他：魔法部正在努力寻找他的家人，而他要做的就是呆在格林德沃家等待，等待来自英国的好消息，同时尽可能成为格林德沃家族的社交武器。  
十年过去了，当老格林德沃把他像金丝雀一样圈养在庄园里，他就很难会得到关于一个死人的任何消息。  
邓布利多站在楼梯转角上，夜色从窗外落进来笼罩着他。他脚下的大厅里灯火辉煌。他转身往楼上走了几步，缓缓停住了，又扭头看看楼下，一时间他好像不知道该上楼去，还是回到大厅里，他此生第一次感受到这种时刻。  
自己终于成为了一个幽灵，曾经与身体全凭他自己的意识维系着薄弱的联系，现在他意识到自己如同一个迟钝的死者，在看到自己死去的肉身后，才发现到活着只不过是灵魂的错觉。

晚宴结束后，宾客们在门口幻影显形离开，格林德沃送走他们，回到了卧室。  
邓布利多已经在等着他，看到他进来后，从壁炉前站了起来。  
他只穿着一件丝绒睡袍，腰带松松垮垮的系在腰间，露出一截白皙脚踝，壁炉里的火光在他身后跳跃，格林德沃端详着他一如既往平静的面孔，对他摆了摆手，转身坐在了沙发上。  
格林德沃还穿着晚宴上的那件礼服，身上缀着银色的挂饰，腰和后背收得整洁而笔挺，黑色长靴翘起来，鞋面上映着橘黄色的火光。  
邓布利多走过去，替他一一摘下胸针和领巾，他们不时对视一眼，格林德沃盯着青年的脸庞，他的皮肤在光线中看起来像细腻的奶油。脖颈修长，优雅的微微向着自己前倾，唇瓣微微翘起来，像柔软卷曲的玫瑰花瓣。  
邓布利多微微抬起了视线，解开扣子的时候，他的手指蹭到了格林德沃的胡茬，于是他停下动作，手指轻轻抚摸他颊边淡金色的短髯。格林德沃没有阻止他，握住他的手腕，渐渐摸进他的衣袖底下，他握住他的手肘，邓布利多便侧过身体，顺势坐在了他的膝盖上。  
他们一言不发，彼此自然而然的靠近，贴上对方的嘴唇无声的亲吻，格林德沃强势的入侵，但他察觉邓布利多没有回避，这份甜美的迎合让他觉得心里舒服了不少，却不足以原谅他在晚宴上的怠慢。  
邓布利多准备进一步的时候，格林德沃挡住了他的手。  
“自慰给我看”他轻轻的说：“就跪在这儿。”  
邓布利多沉默了一会儿，格林德沃发现他今晚一直很沉默。  
随后他顺从的起来，双膝分开，跪在了地毯上，格林德沃翘起的皮靴前。他扯开睡袍的衣带，让自己袒露在了格林德沃面前。  
他有点儿缺乏锻炼，也需要更多阳光。格林德沃端详着这具裸体，视线在他紧窄流畅的胯部流连。  
邓布利多一声不吭地握住了自己，他闭着眼睛，用手指让自己硬起来，屁股慢慢垫在了脚跟上，睡袍随之从肩头滑下来，落在了呼之欲出的雪白臀瓣上。  
他低低喘息着，最初好像格林德沃在不在这里对他来说都没有什么区别，但过了一会儿，他皱起了眉，动作开始加快。他睁开眼睛望着格林德沃，难以忍受什么一般皱眉望着他，眉尖蹙起，喘息阵阵，一副泫然的模样。  
格林德沃盯着他，肩膀靠在扶手椅上，眼底里映着火光。抚慰着自己的男孩儿很快挺起腰，含混而艰难的发出一串呻吟，他肩膀颤抖，腰身战栗着弓起来，渐渐无法呼吸一般，仰起头望着格林德沃，像是个求救的举动，他的身体几乎向他倾倒。  
随着一阵激烈紧绷的战栗，精液从他指缝间喷溅出来，淋淋漓漓洒在了格林德沃漆黑的鞋尖上。  
邓布利多垂下头，手臂遮住自己的脸，身体倒在地毯上喘息，手指间还沾着他自己湿漉漉的精水。他的肩膀微微颤抖，格林德沃注意到了。他站起来，抓着邓布利多的肩膀把他按在身下，拉开他的手臂，看到了一双泪水模糊的双眼。  
他扣住他的脖子，低下头来粗暴的亲吻他，邓布利多依旧没有反抗，他今夜表现得如此沉默而顺从。格林德沃刻意用力掰开了他的双腿，他甚至没有痛叫一声，只用力环紧了他的脖子。  
“我说过我们要按照我的规定来”格林德沃抚摸着他的脖子，掐揉着他的屁股，手指挤进缝隙之间：“你得学着把身体打开，我们都不着急。”  
邓布利多更加抱紧了他。  
格林德沃用一根手指拨弄着他，侧着脸磨蹭他的面颊和脖子，邓布利多因为他的胡子而敏感得微微颤抖：“你今晚好像有点儿伤心，发生了什么？”  
“斯坦森？他不过是个无名小卒”他的手指挤进了狭窄的肠道，紧得要命。邓布利多颤抖着，鼻息间发出暧昧的绵长吐息，他会不会发现了？他是否认出了那张脸？  
他的指腹碾过了邓布利多深处的每一寸，让他的脸颊和身体因此而泛起阵阵情欲的潮红，如同斑驳的霞一样随着情欲逐渐蔓延。邓布利多觉得自己的脖子正在被扣紧，格林德沃的声音在耳边响起。  
“没有我的允许，你不需要做任何没必要的社交”他低沉的，像是威胁一般：“他们会把你当成一块可以随便掠夺的肉，谁都可以过来咬一口。”  
邓布利多挺起了身体，他紧绷的心弦渐渐放松，同时他听见了水声，那根手指翻搅着一切将他榨出水来。没有比这更合适了。他对着格林德沃敞开身体，屁股积极的摩擦着他的裤子，他睁开眼，对上了格林德沃的眼睛，那双苍鹰般洞穿一切的眼睛令他战栗不已，觉得自己仿佛是被看穿，从里到外，都被格林德沃用一根手指就彻底操开。  
他呻吟着，尽情的流着眼泪，腰身向着格林德沃摇摆，他觉得自己又硬了起来，身体再度充盈起来，格林德沃看他的眼神让他从灰烬里开始散发出热度。  
他情愿与这双眼睛的纠缠碰撞无休无止，一阵触电般的战栗突然贯穿了他，他身体抽搐着夹紧了那根手指，他冲他伸出双手，格林德沃却扣住了他的手腕按在地上，手指一阵剧烈的钻顶，让那具雪白初成的青涩身体第一次因为剧烈的高潮抽动着射精。  
格林德沃从湿泞的肉穴中抽出手指，看着年轻人玫瑰花一样泛红的身体微微蜷起，不由得伸手碰了碰他的脸，随即就直起身来，垂视着他，用方才散落在地的睡袍擦干了自己沾满水渍的手掌。邓布利多看不清他的眼神。  
青年任凭自己赤身裸体的躺在深红色的地毯上，视线微微扫向格林德沃胯下。你到底知道了什么？他在心里问，恍惚的眯着眼。你到底看穿了什么？  
格林德沃把他留在那，转身走进了浴室。  
邓布利多抱着自己，看着房间的某个角落，感到那双洞察的眼睛，带着凶悍的力量，在这个房间里几乎无处不在，他让他感到自己在被凝视，无时无刻不被监控。良久，他爬起来，安静的捡起浴袍把自己擦拭干净，像个真正乖巧的宠物那样。然后他赤身裸体的爬上床。  
他已经不需要再等待任何人的命令了，所幸他还活着，拥有两个绝对有效的武器：其中一个正保持绝对慷慨的丰沃和湿润，蜷缩在被子底下，等待向格林德沃敞开。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗源自《色戒》。年龄操作36岁盖X18岁邓。后续会有比较长的时间跨度，有养成和调教情节。  
> 故事背景发生在19世纪初的普鲁士，德意志帝国前身，在整个国家动乱和不稳定的情况下，巫师的处境并不像后来那么低调和艰难。以此为前提，格林德沃意识到这就是自己的野心和抱负实现的时机，而唯一理解他的却是父亲留下的18岁的“情妇”、格林德沃家族养大用以情色社交的“养子”邓布利多。

第三章、  
像一位绅士一样谨慎的措辞。老格林德沃说。你使用过的每个字句，任何一个词汇，是你的代言，也是你的武器。  
当你想要向某人提出请求的时候，不要提出你的请求。  
要善于制造会面的机会，善于书写。要像个绅士，但不要过于绅士，要赢得尊重，但不要是尊敬。  
前者足以令你通过一场体面的性交换取最重要的回报，而后者只有敷衍。  
阿不思.邓布利多抱着老格林德沃的旧书，坐在靠椅里，他手里攥着一支羽毛笔，望着头顶的窗棂怔怔的回想。老格林德沃对他抱以许多希望，以及还没来得及宣之于口的重要寄托，除了以上的最后一点：那是他自己总结出来的———通过盖勒特.格林德沃几个月内带回来的众多少年。  
夜晚，他们偶尔会从他的房间门口经过，他能清晰的听见他们的细语，那些在格林德沃怀抱中的轻笑，以及深夜从隔壁传来的响动。格林德沃对待他们就像个轻率浪荡的情人，这无疑使其中几个动摇了真心：后来他们再也没在宅子里出现过。这无疑验证了老格林德沃对阿不思的另外一条教导：  
像个情人一样真诚，但不要成为任何人的情人。让其他人像情人一样真诚，但不要把任何人当做情人。  
“你觉得你不能从他们身上学到点什么吗？”有一次晚餐席间格林德沃问他。年轻的主人少有的没有在这个时间出门，反而与邓布利多坐在一起吃饭，他看起来如此彬彬有礼，却在问完这句话之后，抬起手示意自己需要桌子那头的酱料，家养小精灵要为他取来，他的眼神却落在了邓布利多身上。随后小精灵识趣的消失了。  
“我可以比他们做得更好”邓布利多放下刀叉，有些争强好胜的分辩道。他注意到格林德沃的魔杖本就揣在他怀中。邓布利多对着酱料罐子举起了魔杖。  
“不”格林德沃阻止了他：“站起来，过去帮我拿过来。”  
邓布利多瞪着他。  
“像你该做的那样”格林德沃露出个微笑，现在邓布利多非常熟悉这个笑容了：“你说的，你比他们做得更好呢。”  
邓布利多收回了视线，他一言不发，站起来走到长长的桌子那一端，那一瞬间他很想把罐子丢过去摔碎在格林德沃脸上，但他按捺住了，定力很好。他暗暗的赞美自己。如果格林德沃需要他用双手为他做任何事，包括拿一个酱料罐子，他会去做的。  
“你该做点儿这些事情”格林德沃看着他：“我父亲到底让你做过什么？这几个月我知道了一些你的事情，两年前有人要过你，但我父亲不肯给，怎么？是价钱没有谈拢？”  
“是的”邓布利多把酱料给他，垂着眼不动神色：“那个人只肯出一点点不相称的价钱，仅仅想要我在席间给他递胡萝卜酱。”  
“你觉得你值得更多？”格林德沃抚摸他的手指。  
邓布利多仅仅是微笑，甚至没有看他。  
“我之前说过我要教一些我父亲没有教你的东西”格林德沃低声说：“以及没有能力教你的东西，他如果要留给我一把上流社会的社交钥匙，这把钥匙没进过王公贵族的卧室可不行。”  
邓布利多微微抿起了嘴唇，格林德沃握住了他的手指，像个恶毒的暗示，这是他第一次告诉邓布利多他需要他做什么。这个放荡不羁的恶棍真的要把自己送出去怎么办？但他看起来并不吃贵族之间的那一套，瞧瞧他怎么对待其他人给他的男孩就明白了。他或许自诩是个嫖客，仅仅支付给床伴金钱和一夜的甜言蜜语，那些男孩空手而归，贵族们就会因此明白，盖勒特.格林德沃是个不懂规矩的白嫖。  
格林德沃似乎非常满意他的反应，他轻轻拍了怕他的手背：“所以，我说过了，某些方面，你并不比那些人好，他们好歹知道光着屁股的时候要怎么扭动才能取悦我。”  
邓布利多感到自己的脸瞬间红了，在这件事上，他曾经空有理论，无师自通的明白了很多纸上谈兵的东西，但当他真正遇到一个男人，他的表现比起那一晚好不了多少。好吧，他承认了，他比那些所有的男孩都要差。  
但跟格林德沃在一起的滋味无疑非常好。宅子里没有什么人在的时候，他总是可以睡在格林德沃的床上，在炉火的照映下，他要用嘴和手学会为他解决隐秘的需求，他们会整夜拥抱和亲吻，格林德沃是个技巧高超的老师，认定适当的抚慰比起真正的插入更令人身心愉悦。  
前提是这位老师足够耐心，他一边亲吻他的身体，一边呢喃的那些爱语，像对待珍宝一般的摩擦和扩张，总是让阿不思感受到比他真正第一次用手指插入他时更多的快慰和安全感。  
他虽然始终会为了一些事脸红，但每逢格林德沃在他面前脱掉浴袍，他就知道他不会拒绝格林德沃的任何要求。他学着竭力敞开自己，在格林德沃面前像自慰一般抚摸自己的敏感带，或者用手指和其他东西。他尤其渴望格林德沃的亲吻，他热情灵巧的舌头就像甜美的奖赏，只要他不说，就能得到更多，因而总是能得到一个绵长而深情的亲吻作为一切的收尾。  
如果他们之间只有这些，那这一切该有多完美。邓布利多有时候会不知廉耻的想。他曾经骑在格林德沃身上，双腿之间水意泛滥，感受臀缝之间夹着的那个硬邦邦的东西，它不断蹭过去，碾压过来，却就是不肯进去，哪怕他已经足够湿润，水淋淋的收缩吞咽。  
他不得不主动抱住格林德沃的脖子，依赖地磨蹭他的胸口，汗水淋漓地吞吐着热气，他觉得自己几乎昏了头了，不由得脱口而出：“我爱你……”  
“我也爱你”格林德沃柔情似水地抚摸他的后背，回答他。  
邓布利多缄默不语，就在刚才那一秒他清醒了。这两句话没什么特别的，且轻飘飘的毫无价值，它们仅仅用于情欲交谈之间的助兴。  
“我需要你”邓布利多仰起头亲吻他的下颌，轻轻地说，他身体软绵绵的摩擦着他的，感到自己在变成一汪水，一片柔软的布帛，不动声色的把对方淹没、裹紧。格林德沃垂视着他温顺的眼睛，它们在夜色中是一片纯粹的湛蓝，盈满脆弱的水光。  
他亲吻了他，舌头卷着唇齿，这一次直接把他压在了床上，狠狠按着他的肩膀，禁锢住他的双手，不允许他说话，不允许他挣扎和抵抗。他们之间体力悬殊，格林德沃把他压在身下，就像野兽咬死一头稚嫩的鹿。

格林德沃会给他休息的空隙，对他来说过度的开发不利于享用。那之后格林德沃会消失一段时间，与他那些加入了联邦的朋友们外出，从不告诉他出去做了什么，以至他得到的信息与过去十年中只能从报纸上得到的多不了多少。  
大宅中虽然没有别的人居住，可以驱使的猫头鹰却有不少。邓布利多有一只鹰鸮，有一些可以送信的朋友，但他们能交换给他的信息也有限，现在多了一个送信对象。鹰鸮看到他在书房里坐下，扑棱着翅膀过来停在了他的椅背上。  
要善于制造会面的机会，善于书写。要像个绅士，但不要过于绅士。  
邓布利多在心里默念着，对方非常重要，几乎是他能够离开这里、找到家人的唯一希望，如果可以，他愿意付出任何代价。格林德沃说的没错，他被照顾得太好了，几乎有些不合他的身份———除了格林德沃家族，包括老主人的卧室，他还没上过任何别的人的床。  
他把信绑在猫头鹰脚上，看着它飞走。如果斯坦森能够明白他的用意，一切都会进行得很顺利，没有了费宾，那斯坦森也可以，按照他得到的情报，现在斯坦森依旧在魔法部供职，十年间他已经爬到了不可小觑的高位，这样的男人不会把一个低贱的男宠的请求放在眼里，但邓布利多并不是———并不只是那么简单。  
一旦他记起了邓布利多的存在，他就该知道他们埋藏在格林德沃家族的棋子依然有效，他可以代替死去的费宾，甚至比费宾得到更好的东西。邓布利多坐在窗前，依旧抱着那本旧书，至于盖勒特.格林德沃……他拥有非凡的眼界，以及捉摸不透的立场，他如此矛盾而悖理，他的来到让格林德沃家族的面貌改换一新。让情况如此捉摸不定，以至于邓布利多暂时没有任何可以许诺的东西，但只要斯坦森愿意继续帮他在英国寻找他的家人，他依旧愿意努力一试。  
正在他发呆的时候，格林德沃突然走进了书房，他几乎才刚刚出门，眼下大衣都没有换掉。邓布利多诧异的看着他。  
格林德沃掐着那只鹰鸮的尸体，指节捏得发白，神色波澜不惊，眼神直勾勾的盯着邓布利多，随后他在房间角落里的沙发上坐下，拆下邓布利多刚刚封好的信件，把鹰鸮的尸体丢在了脚边。  
邓布利多觉得自己几乎失去了呼吸。  
“尊敬的阁下，相信您对上一次会面难以忘怀，您离开后，我始终没法忘记……”  
格林德沃读完了信，抬起眼睛阴鸷的盯着他：“真难以相信，你开始在我眼皮子底下给自己拉客了。”  
邓布利多下意识后退了几步，他几乎明白要发生什么了，格林德沃抓住他的后颈，把他重重丢在了沙发上。  
“我可以解释……”他开始慌了，努力想要坐起来分辩，但格林德沃揪住他的领子，用力一扯，扣子和领结四下滚落，袒露出少年白皙的胸膛。  
邓布利多几乎来不及掩饰自己，一个亲吻就落了下来————粗暴的啃咬，像野兽终于准备杀死他的猎物。他挣动双手，但徒劳无功，衬衣被彻底撕了下来。  
“你什么时候开始把自己卖给那些人？”恶魔附在他耳边低语，一只手隔着布料重重的摩擦邓布利多的胯下，邓布利多痛得浑身颤抖，感到那个部位被一点点掐住，他拼命咬住嘴唇，不发出声响，轻轻伸出手指，覆在了格林德沃手背上。  
他侧目望着他，用一个湿润而痛楚的眼神：“请让我解释。”  
那只银白的右眼闪动了一下，那一瞬间邓布利多以为自己被原谅了，可紧接着，他被抓着后颈提起来，“砰”的一声，他被重重推在了玻璃窗上。白亮的雪光照亮了邓布利多赤裸的胸膛，格林德沃捏着他的下巴，低头垂视着他，手指揉进发丝里抚摸，好像抓起了一捧在雪地里流泻的丝绸。  
“没有关系，我不会伤到脸”格林德沃亲吻了一下他的耳垂，让他真正的开始颤抖起来。  
他双手战栗着紧紧贴着冰冷的玻璃窗，感到格林德沃就站在他身后不远的地方。紧接着，他听到了空气中一声短促的炸裂响，他逼迫自己深深呼吸，不去回头看，但剧痛火烧一般留在他后背的瞬间，他还是叫喊了一声。  
这不是什么训诫宠物乖巧听话的小皮鞭，格林德沃在用真正的马鞭打他，粗大油亮，沉甸甸的带着粗糙的短刺，又是一阵剧痛，邓布利多感到像有一把着火的烙棍在自己背上抽打。这一次他没有叫喊，死死咬住嘴唇，大滴大滴的眼泪从颊边滚落。  
他紧紧贴在玻璃窗上，在他面前是被大雪覆盖的开阔庭院。又是一下。他打了个激灵，什么东西热乎乎的顺着腰窝往下流淌，他感到自己像是个被当众鞭笞的罪人，树木在看着他，矗立的雕像也在看他。世界上所有纯洁的一切都在目睹他鞭痕累累、血肉模糊的罪责。  
这突然让他感到没有那么痛了，疼痛本身如同施加于身的告解，这是格林德沃给他的，他过去从未有过的。  
就在他几乎要从玻璃窗前滑下去的时候，一个有力的臂膀突然架住了他，罪魁祸首在他耳边哝哝低语：“你可以跪下，我们还没完呢。”  
那张羊皮纸落在了他面前，邓布利多在泪眼模糊中看着那上面自己写给斯坦森的字句。突然间他的腰带被抽开，裤子滑到了膝盖以下，格林德沃剥开他的内裤，轻轻按了按他的肩膀。  
邓布利多只好背对着他跪下来，后背阵阵抽痛，就连格林德沃柔软的舌头都如划过肌肤的锐利刀锋，随时会加诸给他更多疼痛。  
“别怕”格林德沃亲吻他的后颈，双手在他小腹之间像个真正的情人一般柔情游走，一个什么滚烫的东西同时顶在他臀缝之间，邓布利多闭上眼，那双厚实的手掌掰开了他的双腿，硬邦邦的性具顶端从身后戳着他柔软的囊袋，他不得不向前挺起腰，翘起臀部，以此给伤痕累累的后背一些充裕的抚慰。  
格林德沃开始抚摸他，在他双腿之间摩擦，正如过去许多个夜晚一样，熟悉的宽厚气息终于彻底包裹了他，格林德沃让他相信他很投入，很动情，忠诚的因他的伤痕而心碎，他的嘴唇膜拜亲吻他身体没有受伤的每一寸，他扭过头去与他接吻的时候，在格林德沃舌尖尝到了自己鲜血的铁锈味。  
这男人是个充满玫瑰蜜糖的陷阱，有那么好几次，他几乎让邓布利多全然相信了他真诚的怜惜。他们滚烫的喘息交缠着，邓布利多主动夹紧了双腿，龟头一次次顶撞在他致密而柔软的大腿根部，他们手指纠缠着把他翘起的性具交握在掌心中，这种熟悉的亲密交缠很快让他喘息着彻底动情了。  
格林德沃不断亲吻他能亲吻到的每一寸，眼神静静观察着少年潮红的脸庞，他加快了速度，变成了一种进攻，一种凶悍的侵犯，邓布利多先于他高潮了，仰起优美的脖颈哭叫着，他放开手，任由他的精水洒落在他面前的羊皮纸上。  
“好孩子”他满意的喘息着，亲吻了邓布利多的发顶，他抓住他的腰，得意的呢喃：“现在，你可以把这封信寄出去了。”

那之后的一个星期，格林德沃始终没有回到家。邓布利多也已经不需要趴着入睡，有小精灵的悉心照料，他后背的伤痕很快就结痂了。但小精灵始终忧心他不肯吃喝，似乎认为年轻的主人是因为格林德沃的久日外出而不思饮食。  
自从格林德沃逼他寄出了那封沾满精水、字句模糊的信，他就再也没有收到过任何人的邀请。这变态的独占欲。邓布利多坐在老格林德沃的靠椅上，望着窗棂失神的想。他还有什么可以失去呢，如果斯坦森因为畏惧也对他避而远之，他还能做出什么努力？老格林德沃已经不会回答他任何问题，他确实教给他的还不够多。  
两周后，格林德沃依旧没有回来，却派猫头鹰送了一封来信。  
三天后他就会回到家，并且为邓布利多准备了一份礼物。  
邓布利多有些兴致缺缺的看着那张羊皮纸上简短的手写，突然听到窗棂上又传来猫头鹰扇动翅膀的声音。  
他打开窗，一只灰褐色的猫头鹰立刻飞了进来，停在了窗台上，对着邓布利多伸出一条腿，邓布利多愣了愣，下意识解下了捆绑在上面的羊皮纸。  
纸上的内容也很简短，却让邓布利多的心脏狂跳了起来。  
“我将于三天后拜访。  
您忠诚的罗尔夫.斯坦森。  
另：不必告知您的主人”


End file.
